


Only Friends?

by stellarsapphic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Kara, SuperCorp, and here you go, and then /that/ happened, i had 2000 words written before sdcc, i'll do reigncorp soon, mon-el getting his ass handed to him, so i edited it a bit, what he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsapphic/pseuds/stellarsapphic
Summary: I had most of this written before the mess of sdcc so I changed it up a bit (most of y'all will probably recognize something lol)orLena kisses Kara and Kara freaks out. She turns to Alex to help her and come to terms with her sexuality, asks Winn for relationship advice, and puts Mon-El in his place.





	Only Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to katie mcgrath, the beautiful woman who validates us and calls out her cast members for trashing supercorp <3

Kara knocked on the door to Lena's office, takeout in hand and ready for her lunch date with the CEO. Lena had called to invite her over the day before, and Kara was looking forward to spending time with her best friend.

"Come in," called Lena from inside.

Kara opened the door and met eyes with Lena, who was relieved that Kara had arrived with the food to give her a break from work.

"Hey, Lena," Kara said, with that warm smile that made the CEO's heart beat faster. Kara walked over, placing the food on the table so she could give Lena a hug. She pulled her close, giving Lena one of her famous, tight, "girl of steel" hugs. Lena had her suspicions about Kara's secret identity but kept quiet, not wanting to be wrong and humiliate herself.

"What did you bring?" the darker haired woman said after pulling back from Kara's tight grip. Lena peeked in the bag, "Potstickers–what a surprise," she said with a sarcastic grin.

Kara smiled bashfully and then sat down on the clean, white couch. It was a different style from the last one, which Kara accidentally spilled coffee on last time she was over. Lena was completely understanding and didn't even care, she had the money to replace it easily. However, Kara felt so terrible she almost cried.

"So how's work?" Kara asked.

Lena shrugged, "Busy. I'm currently working on implementing a new program at the Luthor Children's hospital that gives the kids a chance to interact with other kids with similar conditions. Kind of like a buddy system. I just want these kids to have happy lives, you know? I never had close friends or people to relate to–it's the least I can do to make sure these kids don't go through what I did." Lena finished, almost tearing up.

Kara rested her hand on Lena's thigh and rubbed it gently with her thumb. Kara loved how passionate Lena was about this stuff. Lena glanced down at Kara's hand, feeling safer and more relaxed with her touch. Lena couldn't help but smile when she noticed half of the potstickers were gone when she hadn't even finished her first. Lena loved Kara's bold confidence she held while also remaining shy at some times. Lena loved listening to Kara talk about her upcoming projects, and when her blue eyes lit up when talking about something she adored. Lena loved Kara's overwhelming acceptance for everybody, especially herself, being a Luthor. It felt so good to Lena to finally have someone to trust.

The two sat on the couch eating potstickers and filling each other in on everything that happened since the last time they saw each other, which was only 3 days prior.

"So I was sitting on the couch, and then Mon-El–" Kara started before being interrupted by Lena.

"Mon-El? You're still with him?" she said, with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well...yeah. He's sweet and really cares about me," Kara concluded.

Lena scoffed too noticeably. Kara objected, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind," Lena responded, "Isn't he from Daxam?"

"Yes, is that a problem? Do you have a problem with aliens?" Kara said, getting defensive.

"No, Kara," Lena reassured her, "Daxamites were literal slave owners, that's all."

"He's different..." Kara said, stopping to think about Lena's words.

"Whatever. If he ever hurts you though, I won't be afraid to put my Luthor genes to work."

Kara laughed that infectious laugh that lit up the whole room. Even while talking about Kara's boyfriend, Lena couldn't stay mad looking at Kara's face.

Kara glanced at her watch, "Shoot, Snapper wanted a draft of my article by 2:00, I have to go Lena, sorry," Kara said, gathering her belongings, "Thank you for today. I'll text you the details about game night later!"

Kara turned around and started walking towards the door but was stopped by Lena grabbing her arm, "Kara wait–"

The blonde spun around and Lena crashed her lips to Kara’s. Intensity surged through both their bodies as their lips moved with each other. Lena smiled as she kissed the blonde, cupping her hands around her face. Kara kissed back but then pulled her lips away, remembering Mon-El. She pushed Lena back gently, turned around, and exited L-Corp without saying a word.

———

Kara paced in her apartment waiting for Alex to come over. She called her sister as soon as she got her draft to Snapper, telling her it was urgent without giving any details.

Alex let herself in calling, “Kara? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what’s going on, I don’t know how to feel, I don’t know what to do–“

“Kara,” Alex interrupted, putting her hands on Kara’s shoulders, “Take a deep breath,” Alex led her to the couch and they both sat down, “Explain.”

Kara took a deep breath and asked, “When did you realize you were gay?”

Alex looked confused, “Why are you asking me this? Kara, what’s going on?” Alex asked sincerely.

Kara took another deep breath and paused before stating shortly, “Lena kissed me.”

Alex widened her eyes in surprise, “Wow,” she said, chuckling, “So how was it? How do you feel?”

“I don’t know how I feel, that’s why I need your help,” Kara groaned, falling back into the couch with her head towards the ceiling.

“Well I can’t tell you how to feel,” Alex started, “But if it helps, it took the right person to help me realize that I was gay. I think that I’ve always known that I was different, it just took time for me to realize it, if that makes sense.”

Kara sat back up and nodded slowly, “So you knew once you met Maggie?”

“Not instantly, no. But she helped me figure out who I was and come to terms with it. That’s just me though–it’s different for everyone.”

Kara nodded again, taking in the information.

Alex asked in a calm, serious tone, “Do you think you might be gay, Kara?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve always felt attraction towards men, even though they can be assholes. I think I might be attracted to women too? I don’t know, Alex. I don’t know how to do this. I just love people, despite their gender.”

“There’s a word for that, you know–pansexual.”

Kara nodded once more, “Ok, pansexual. I think I’m pansexual. Is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Alex reassured, rubbing Kara’s back and pulling her into a hug. “I’m proud of you, kid.”

Kara smiled, proud of herself too. She sighed of relief, “Thank you, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara. So now–can we talk about Lena?” Alex asked, a girly smile playing on her face.

“Alex, what do I do?” Kara whined. Her head swirled with emotions and she was trying to understand her feelings towards Lena.

“Well, do you like her? Like, as more than a friend?”

“I don’t know,” Kara whined again, “I’m with Mon-El, it would be wrong to have feelings for someone else!”

“You could do so much better,” Alex muttered. She continued, “Did you enjoy the kiss? Did you kiss back?”

Kara glanced at the floor shyly, “Well,” she dragged on, “I did kiss back. For a second. Her lips are just so soft and kissable and with her hands on my face I-“

Kara stopped, realizing what she had just said. Her face turned a few shades darker. Regaining herself, she continued, “I remembered Mon-El and I pulled away. I left without saying anything.”

Kara’s phone vibrated, it was a text from Lena.

_Kara I’m sorry. Just forget everything that happened today. I hope we can still be friends. I’m sorry._

Kara frowned at the text, knowing she hurt Lena’s feelings. Alex peeked over her shoulder and read the text as well.

“You should go talk to her,” Alex said, “I can tell you really like her.”

“But Mon-el,” Kara paused, “I can’t cheat on him. That’s so so wrong.”

“Fine, talk to Mon-El first, and then get your ass to Lena’s. She’s probably crying right now…”

The thought of Lena in tears made Kara panic.

“What do I say to Mon-El? I feel bad, he really wants me.”

“Do you want him?” Alex asked.

Kara hesitated, “Well…he was a slave owner…and he proves that he doesn’t listen to me all the time…and he treats me like an object…and he lied to me for months to protect himself…so no. That was easy, why hadn’t I realized this sooner?”

“Sometimes it takes the people around you to realize things like this,” Alex said with a wink, “I’m gonna go, you go talk to Mon-El and Lena. I love you, kid.”

“Love you too,” Kara responded with a hug and opened the door to usher Alex out.

———

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Mon-El said as he walked into Kara’s apartment. He smiled as he saw her and leaned in for a kiss but she put her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

“We’re over.” Kara said flatly, which put a confused expression on Mon-El’s face.

“What do you mean, ‘we’re over?’ I love you Kara, this has to be a joke.”

“Well…some things happened and it made me realize that you don’t treat me right. I said it the first time I broke up with you and I’ll say it again. I deserve better than being lied to! You never listen to me, you hid things from me–”

Mon-El’s face shifted from confusion to anger. “Kara I tried to fix things! I apologized! I told you I loved you and this is how you repay me?”

“You don’t get a token for loving me! And a simple apology doesn’t fix everything! I thought I loved you, but now I realize that I fell in love with the idea of being in love. And you’re not the right person for me. So please just leave.”

Mon-El rolled his eyes. “I’ve had enough of this,” he sighed and stormed out of the apartment.

“Why did I ever agree to date him...” Kara muttered to herself.

———

Kara used her super speed to get to the DEO to have a quick chat with Winn. Alex helped her a lot, but she needed advice from someone who wasn’t her older sister.

“Winn, hi!” Kara said, spotting Winn and walking over and giving him a summary on the intense past few hours of her life.

“Lena Luthor kissed you?” Winn said in disbelief, with a hint of jealousy in his tone. He never really got over his thing for Kara.

“Yes, why is that hard to believe? We’ve been spending a lot of time together, she’s my best friend.”

“Exactly. Your best friend. Which is why it’ll never work out between you two.”

“Winn, I came here for advice, not for you to tell me this relationship is hopeless!” Kara replied, getting angry and adjusting her glasses.

“You’re not gonna get together, you’re only friends!” Winn called out as Kara stormed out of the DEO to get to L-Corp and see Lena.

———

“Lena…” Kara said softly with a knock on her door as she stepped into the CEO’s office.

Lena was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand and the bottle on the table. The bottle, surprisingly, was almost full. She seemed to be debating over whether she should drink her worries away or not. Her eyes looked red and she certainly didn’t look her best. But Kara still thought she looked beautiful, with her dark hair falling below her shoulders and her blue blouse that made Kara’s heart stop when a few buttons were undone, which they were.

She looked up at Kara and her face flashed with regret. She stood up, walking towards the blonde in her pastel blue dress and braided hair. “Kara, I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, I-I–“

Kara took a step closer to Lena, took her face into her hands, and kissed her. She felt her body heat up and butterflies rushed to her stomach. Kara pulled back, hands still cupping Lena’s face, so she could smile at Lena, confirming the feelings were mutual without saying a word.

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat and when she caught her breath she gave Kara an ear to ear grin that made Kara’s insides melt.

Kara pulled Lena back in for another kiss, this one more heated than the last. Her hands slipped behind Lena’s neck, while Lena’s wrapped around Kara’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Kara’s tongue begged for entrance and Lena obliged, letting Kara’s tongue into her mouth.

Kara’s phone started ringing so she pulled away, sighing, and giving Lena an apologetic look. She took her phone from her back pocket, it was Winn. She pressed answer, said, “Just friends my ass,” and hung up without letting him speak.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my ass will probably be crawling back to supercorp in october but atm I'm mad at melissa so supercorp just seems off to me.
> 
> anyways i'll write some reigncorp soon ;);)


End file.
